March of Olives: The Story of the 305th
by reagan64
Summary: Kartek Kalimee knew he fought for the wrong cause, he had seen way too many of his brothers die in battle for the egos of the Prophets, when during the the Battle of Sol he was sorrounded by Marines, he decided to defect. With the others, he became a Hell
1. Default Chapter

_The year is 2553, the Covenant is showing signs of collapse; the Prophets are unable to keep the 'Elites' and the 'Brutes' from each other's throats. Meanwhile, a band of Covenant renegades create the 305th Drop Jet Platoon, scorned by their new brethren, and given the worst assignments, they never fail to deliver. This is their story._

First LieutenantKartek Kalimee viewed the assembled troops. He and his executive officer, Hogart Hakimee, in their Olive-drab armor, the seven Grunts, their breather masks and olive armor shining; and the twenty-four Jackals, their silver shields differentiating them from the enemy.

The UNSC cruiser _Enkidu _was in orbit around Cartairus, in the Tantalus system. A fierce battling was raging below the ship, one Kalimee and the 305th would soon join.

Kalimee tightened his grip on the plasma rifle he clutched in his right hand. He was asking a lot of them, everything in fact. He had descended to the surface in tiny pods before, he had done it at Reach, and the human homeworld "Erth." His subordinates however, were still fairly new to the idea.

"Jackals," he began. "Grunts, meet me here in six units. Arm for the journey."

Kalimee and Hakimee walked down a few corridors, Human crewman and Marine eyeing them strangely, to the arms locker. In addition to his plasma rifle, Kalimee grabbed a Human BR55 "Battle Rifle" and six fragmentation grenades he attached to a utility belt the Humans had given him. Hakimee chose an S2 AM Sniper rifle, and two SMGs. The Grunts and Jackals all grabbed plasma pistols.

Five and a half units later the 305th assembled in the corridor known by the Humans as "Hell's Waiting Room." Along the corridor were the one-man Human Entry Vehicles that would take them to the surface of Cartairus, provided they live of course, Kalimee had lost more than one comrade to the fiery atmosphere's of Reach and Erth.

"305th, this is the Captain," a wall-mounted speaker said. "Enter your pods and launch as soon as possible. The 305th silently walked to the airlocks.

Kalimee entered his pod, started a thirty second timer, and sat down. Like all of his species, Kalimee was approximately eight and a half feet tall, it was very cramped in the ERV, he was forced into a fetal position.

Ten seconds. Kalimee strapped himself in. He placed his weapons into the weapons locker and braced for the sudden acceleration. The pod jolted, and he was off.

In compliance with UNSC protocols, Kalimee's pod fired its small rockets three seconds before the rest. He was a leader. As the ERV dropped, the military AI the command pod was equipped with activated.

"Good morning Lieutenant," the AI named "Norman" said quietly. The AI's holographic form appeared at the miniature holopanel. Norman, named after the 20th Century General "Stormin" Norman Swartzkof, he wore military fatigues with the silver stars of a general.

"The Captain neglected to fully brief me again," Kalimee croaked. The AI grimaced.

"I'm uploading the coordinates to your neural interface," the AI spoke, biting his holographic lip. An orange triangle appeared on the Heads Up Display of Kalimee's helmet. "A Covenant Destroyer broke through our defensive line a few days ago and deposited a flight of Seraphs, secure or destroy."

"Any idea what we're up against?" Kalimee asked.

"Preliminary scans are inconclusive," the AI replied. "Most likely a battalion or two of troops, maybe a Wraith or two." Kalimee swore under his breath, but he had no time to reply, the pod entered the atmosphere and Norman's hologram faded away as the temperature of the pod's interior exceeded one hundred degrees. A few seconds later the outer "shell" of the pod broke away, revealing a cage of superheated metal. Kalimee's shields flared as the main chute deployed. Kalimee had a good clear view of the countryside. Cartairus' landscape was lush and green, with fertile valleys and forest, plus a nearby river runing through the valley adjacent to the dropzone.


	2. Memories

A/N: I have not yet played Halo 2 (I have it but don't have an XBOX.) So if anything conflicts just tell me and I will fix it to the best of my ability. And now...

A million thoughts ran through Kalimee's head as the main chute deployed. He always choked on what his father had told him.

"The Prophets blame _us _for that Braggart Regret's demise." The memories were painful, shortly after, his father was infected by flood in High Charity. Kalimee was then forced to empty a magazine of needles on what had once been his father.

Tears rolled down the Elite's cheek, but the intense heat evaporated them quickly. This had all happened a few weeks before Kalimee's defection. He just wanted to get away from it all.

The Grunts Pogar and Chitso squirmed in their pod, hoping that the methane tanks on their backs would not detonate; they had much reason to fear this, they had seen it happen before.

"Chitso, do you really trust them? I mean, the Elites?"

"Why do you ask?" Pogar replied to his friend.

"We, Unggoy have always been ruled by them, is ours...different?"

Pogar had nothing to say to this.

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant?" Kalimee snapped out of his dreams.

"Yes?" he said softly, stifling a sniffle.

"We will be hitting the ground in exactly forty-six seconds, I am shutting down for arrival."

The AI made a few loud beeping noises, then dissapeared. Kalimee braced himself for impact. Forty-six seconds later, the huge crash, the cage caved and Kalimee's shields flared as the pod slowed to a halt. After climbing out, he looked around.

It was beautiful, it almost made Kalimee forget he was in a war. Four more pods landed within a hundred meters of Kalimee's. Before checking out the new arrivals, Kalimee retrieved Norman's data crystal and inserted it into a slot in his helmet, after the cold sensation was over, Kalimee walked over.

Hakimee stood up in one of the pods and saluted.

"Excellency."

Kalimee nodded. Out of the pod nearest to Hakimee saw Chitso and Pogar step out, sniffing the ground and each other, no leakage. The other two pods each contained two Jackals.

"Okay, Grunts, secure your extra methane tanks and weapons, Hakimee make sure you've got everything." Kalimee took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go.

Within the hour all members of the 305th Drop Jet Platoon were present and accounted for, the lack of enemy resistance much welcomed.


	3. A Chicken in Every Pot, A Bullet in Ever...

Field Master Zogarth Kalimee stood firm in the colossal Scarab four-legged command vehicle. Two lesser Elites sat ahead of and to each side of the spacious command deck.

As commander of the 3rd Legion, Zogarth was responsible for security in roughly four thousand square kilometers of Cartairus. Humans, Grunt deserters, or heretics rumored to work for the Humans.

The Field Master's gold armor could not conceal his distaste for the filthy primates and the traitors, if he ever found any of those heretics, he would personally strangle them and fry the lining of their stomachs in a sauce of their filthy eyes.

"Excellency, we have finished our patrol pattern."

"Very well then," he replied harshly. "Take us back to base in fifteen units or I'll fry _your _eyes!"

"Yes, Excellency."

After about a day's hike, the 305th made camp in a small valley surrounded on three sides by mountains, and crossed by a small river, Hakimee scouted out a good location where they would not be seen. He found a cave that suited the purpose. The Elites and Jackals had a few ration bars and began to sleep in shifts, the Grunts assembled an inflatable Methane "Tent," got in, had a few food nipples and curled up to sleep.

Kalimee volunteered to take the first watch, there were no objections. Kalimee stood outside, scanning the surrounding lush, green countryside with the scope of his battle rifle. Still, his past continued to haunt him, it always had. After a few hours, he sat down on a rock and wept.

In the morning they broke camp, happy to leave the dark, damp confines of a cave, Kalimee lead his troops north towards their objective, Provisional Airbase Theta.

As the waypoint Norman had indicated grew closer, Kalimee motioned everyone to assume a prone position, after crawling about two hundred meters Kalimee stopped. Hakimee pulled up alongside and looked through the Oracle scope of his sniper rifle.

Down below, in a large plain, seven Seraphs stood in a line, surrounded by Jackals with blue and gold shields, a few dozen Grunts, and three Brutes, they all appeared to be carrying the "Brute Shot" grenade launchers they favored. Hakimee handed over the rifle and let his superior have a look.

"Brutes, Excellency."

"Yes," Kalimee replied. "I see." He grimaced. This would not be easy. The 305th was outnumbered at least three to one. Grunts would not be a problem, but charged plasma shots would instantly down his or Hakimee's shields. Brute Shots would wipe out anything that charged. Kalimee sighed.

"Okay, see what you can do about those Brutes."

"Yes Excellency."

Hunched slightly over, Kalimee dashed over to one of the Jackals in the unit.

"Hoke!" he hissed. The Jackal, startled, looked up.

"Take second squad and flank the enemy, use your pistols on the shields."

"Yes, Excellency." Two other Jackals, and the seven Grunts followed him down the slope, heading towards the left flank of the security team. The remainder of the group followed Kalimee towards the Seraphs, staying low to avoid detection.

"Norman, give me the position of Lieutenant Hakimee and second squad." Two orange triangles marked Hakimee and second squad, Hakimee was by now seventy meters ahead and to the right, with second squad forty meters ahead and to the left.

After a few minutes, Hakimee raised the barrel of the S2 AM, sighted a Brute, switched to another, and back, repeated several times, and returned his attention back to the first. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the trigger, swerved over, and pulled the trigger again, two shots, two Brutes were down with bullets to their heads. The surviving Brute, startled, turned, vainly looking for the attacker. Two more shots took care of it.

It was then second squad opened up. Three charged shots of plasma redlined the shields of three loyalist Jackals, the enemy Grunts went down quickly, with only a few poorly aimed shots. Kalimee proceeded to target the remaining Covenant with his battle rifle as Hakimee nailed two more Jackals with sniper shots. It was over in a little over two minutes.


	4. Counterattack

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Yes, Jackals still side with the Prophets, but Hoke got a few Jackals together and left the Covenant. I'll write a prequel when this fic is done. And now...March of Olives!

Kalimee was taking a rest leaning against one of the captured Seraphs when the attack started. Two Seraphs nearby exploded, as Kalimee caught a glimpse of two blue balls of fire raining down, two of his Grunts were incinerated by blue flame. After activaing the scope of his battle rifle, he saw the culprits. Two 'Wraith' mortar tanks stood half a kilometer away. Two more shells burst near Hakimee, Kalimee could see his shields flare and die. Luckiley he appeared unhurt. Kalimee made a mad dash for an operational Seraph, he climbed in. The cockpict was filled with Covenant glyphs. After starting up the anti-gravity engines used for atmospheric flight, Kalimee lifted off. He pointed the nose of his craft towards one of the Wraiths and started firing the twin plasma cannons. After a few seconds of continous firing the Wraith exploded. Kalimee clicked his jaws in delight, until a mortar grazed the Seraph, the shields were taken out, and the cockpict began to fill with smoke as a warning klaxon sounded. One of the gravity propulsion drives had been damaged. Zigzaging to avoid enemy firing, Kalimee warmed up one of the Seraph's plasma torpedoes, Kalimee squinted to see three Grunts in black armor carrying fuel rod guns aiming. The shield meter was just beginning to start refilling.

Kalimee fired, just as the trio of fuel rods did. Kalimee opended the hatch, and looked down. The valley moved quickly.

"Kalimee…."

"Hang on." he jumped. As he fell, Kalimee looked up and saw the Seraph explode above him. Kalimee was now about a hundred meters above the ground. He groaned as he hit. His shields 'disintergrated' and he felt as if his entire body was broken. He lay on the ground in pain. After about ten minutes Hakimee came running.

"Excellency," he huffed. "Are you alright?" Kalimee sat up.

"I will heal." The two Elites began to walk back to the flight line. As they walked Kalimee turned to Hakimee.

"Any more causalties?"  
"No, Excellency. Just two Grunts."

Kalimee put an arm on his second's shoulder, pulling him back.

"_Only _two Grunts? Lieutenant, all our troops are vital to this operation. Even Grunts, they're worth something now."

"Yes, Excellency."


	5. Brothers in Arms

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. I have some exams coming up and I don't have much time to write. The next few chapters will be a little more interesting.

The gust of air silently hit the being, causing its entire body to rise and fall in its enlightened chair.

The Prophet rested its triangular skull on its clenched fists. With the Sangheili disgraced and the Jiralhanae establishing themselves as their replacements, it was his job to ensure the liquidation of the Cartairus garrison, while not letting the Sangheili's military talents go to waste. It was imperative they not learn of the debacle at High Charity, and the High Prophets' demise at the hands of the Flood and the Demon.

A faint static emanated from the Prophet's extensive communications suite, the armrest on the left side of the chair began to glow blue, and displayed a beam of light, which then morphed into the form of a Sangheili, it bowed reverently.

Field Master Zogarth Kalimee, commander of the 3rd Legion, Cartairus garrison.

"Exalted One."

"I presume that your stay has been uneventful? We would be immensely sorrowful if anything was to disturb the peaceful tranquility of the planet."

"Yes, Exalted. However…"

"Yes, Field Master?"

"There was an incident involving a squadron of our Fighters, the filthy primates have landed Heretics on our soil." The Prophet looked up, its hands gripping the hover chair.

"Humans Ship Master, or caste?"

"Caste, Exalted One." The Sangheili bowed again.

"Find them," the Prophet decreed. "And kill them, take their leader and hang him from his entrails, let the Garrison know what happens to traitors."

"At once, Exalted." The image fizzled out.

The Prophet gazed from his chambers in the Carrier _Exalted Vengeance. _The white-blue forms of two Covenant Cruisers shined against the green and blue planet Cartairus. The Prophet turned back to the six Jiralhanae which comprised the Honor Guard. Their ceremonial headpieces and the silver blades of their Brute Shots glistening in the mild light of the chamber.

"Habilus," the Prophet addressed the Captain of the Guard. He stepped forward, and bowed.

"Prepare the ship for descent to the atmosphere, we will teach the Sangheili what true loyalty is."

Under the bow, the Brute grinned what passed for a smile. "Of course, Exalted One."

"Okay, we've been walking through this field for six hours, methane bladders need refilling, and we've accomplished our objective. Where's our ride?" Kalimee motioned his platoon to stop while the AI Norman responded to his inquiry.

"I don't know how to say this Lieutenant, it doesn't matter."

"What the hell do you mean it doesn't matter?" Kalimee had heard the Humans say it before, it stuck, he had just hoped he'd never have to say it.

Norman let out a long electronic sigh. The next thing the 305th heard was the clicking of enable suit speakers and a few muffled voices, and static, lots of static.

"So they destroyed the Seraphs?"

"Yes, Sir." Kalimee recognized this voice as the captain of the _Enkidu._

"Then operation Defective Squad is accomplished. Return to Earth immediately, if anyone asks the 305th defected back, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir. _Enkidu _out."

This scared the Grunts.

"We'll all Diiieeee!"

"I'll never taste another food nipple…"

"Quiet!" All was silent.

"Norman," Kalimee said gruffly. "Where can we spend the night?"

"There's an outcropping of rocks that will provide adequate cover, and nearby lava flows should hide you from the Covenant's infrared sensors.

"Thank you," Kalimee said quietly. "Okay, follow me."

When the 305th Drop Jet Platoon had reached the rocks Kalimee pulled his executive officer aside.

"Hakimee, issue rations and refill the Unngoy's methane tanks," he lowered his voice a level. "And do what you can to keep the other castes calm, tell them stories, sing them lullabies, something."

"Yes, Excellency."

"Fine, good night."

The blow sent Kalimee to the floor, draining his shields. The combat form leapt for the downed Elite, but Kalimee rolled to his right, the form missing. He hunched into a more defensive position.

"Father, it's me!"

The form paid no heed, it whipped out its fibrous arms, smacking Kalimee across the face. The scarlet-clad Elite snatched a needler from the corpse of a SpecOps Grunt. Now he ha a weapon.

Once the reverent home of the Hierarchs, the floating city of High Charity was now a war zone. Covenant troops and flood forms battled amongst the spires and arches of the Temple.

The form again leaped, Kalimee dove under, now facing the form that had once been his father, he pulled down the trigger of the needler, a steady stream of explosive needles emerging; Kalimee shed a tear as the projectiles attached themselves to the abdominal cavities of the former Elite, then detonated; burnt flesh and green blood spewed everywhere, Kalimee's red armor was now green from the blood of the parasites. He grabbed a plasma rifle from his squad mate's body lying a few meters away, duel wielding the two Covenant weapons, he raced to the fight. It was going to be a very long day. He had already lost a father, now many of his friends would fall.

In the morning, after a having a makeshift meal of a few ration bars, and popping a stimulant, Kalimee set out to reconoiter the area. He hike about two kilometers to the west when he came upon another valley below the plateau on which the rocks were situated. What he saw shocked him.

Two Covenant cruisers floated eighty meters above the plains of Cartairus. Hundreds of Covenant troops milled about below. Grunts, Jackals, Elites. Several dozen Grunt methane huts could be seen, along with several "Dragon" plasma artillery turrets, and even a pair of Scarab command tanks. Their plasma cannons could rake the field with fire. Kalimee then heard something peculiar, it sounded like the footsteps of an Elite.

"Lieutenant Hakimee, I thought I told you I did not want to be disturbed."

"My apologies Brother, welcome to Cartairus. I am very pleased to see you, I'm sure the Prophets will feel the same.


	6. Requiem for a Covenant

Hogarth Hakimee scanned the horizon for any sign of his commander. He realized it was a task more suited to another.

"See anything Sergeant Hoke?"

"No Excellency," replied the Jackal to his right. Hoke raised his plasma pistol as if to swat a target out of the sky.

"I don't like this," the Jackal muttered as he activated the silver shield he carried.

"Save it for when the see-oh returns, Kig-Yar."

It started as a soft sound, like the whine of an engine. Only it started getting progressively louder. Not seeing anything, Hakimee turned around.

"Get down!" He dove as the first of many red bolts of plasma hit the rock where he and Hoke had been waiting. A Phantom. The next two hit Hakimee square in the chest as he stood up, sounding the low-shield alarm in his armor.

"Grenades!" He yelled at the top of his Sangheili lungs, as he primed one. Five grenades flew towards the Covenant craft as a third bolt sent Hakimee to the ground, his shields completely drained.

All five of the grenades hit the vehicle, they detonated, blowing off one of the three plasma cannons, the other two continued pounding as three Covenant Elites, all in blue armor of Minors, and six Jackals with blue shields jumped down.

"Let them have it!" The lead Elite doused the platoon with plasma fire. One of Hakimee's Jackals took too many hits, its shield collapsed and it fell. Hakimee focused on the enemy with the sights of his Battle Rifle, he fired a trio of bursts at twenty meters, knocking out the enemy's shield. The Phantom flew off.

Hakimee fired two more bursts into the Minor, it collapsed. Ducking and sidestepping to his left in order to avoid enemy fire, Hakimee focused his attention on another and fired of two bursts before he was interrupted by an explosion as a fistful of needles detonated in his chestplate. His shields were completely drained as he felt the blod trickle from his body. The two remaining Elites turned their needles to Hakimee, firing another five between them.

Hakimee then heard running, as the needles flew silently through the air, Hoke came junping off the rock behind the Lieutenant, the needles detonating harmlessly on his shield. He raised his plasma pistol and fired two charged bolts in rapid sucesssion, the first drained the enemy's shields, the second burned off several layers of flesh as the blue devil fell facefirst. Hakimee got up, his protection now again. He fingered a grenade from his belt, he thrust it upwards, flying to its target. It stuck on the last Elite, it got off one howl before it was blown apart. Two more Jackals remained, but they were quickly dispatched.

Hakimee looked around, all the Grunts and a few of the Jackals received wounds, one Grunt could not walk from losing blood. After applying some biofoam, Hakimee motioned its brethren.

"Carry him," he said fimly. "They know we're here, we have to get moving."

Kalimee's heart raced as he slowly turned around. Flanked by a pair of Jackals, a fellow Sangheili in golden armor stood firm. Kalimee did not need to look twice to know who it was.

"Zogarth," he gasped. "After all these years…"

"Yes, Brother. Then I was but a Minor, now I am a Field Master, with power you could never even dream of. You will drop your weapons now." Kalimee complied. He dropped the two plasma rifles he was carrying. The Jackals scooped them up. If only he had brough along his BR55, he could break out. But he had felt he would have to carry it long distances with little chance of attack. He made a mental note to wring the first Human neck he came across. No…that would accomplish little…only a miracle could get him and his troops across Cartairus.

The Field Master took a few steps forward.

"Imagine, allying yourself with such filth."

"You're fighting for the wrong cause," Kalimee shot back. His Brother merely grinned, or what came of a grin.

"You were always Father's favorite, perhaps it was for the best that he was killed. Such treasonous though-."

"Don't say that," Kalimee hissed.

"You would do well to hide your teeth. Won't want to be smiling after the last of your entrails are fed to the Jackals." Zogarth pulled the hilt of a plasma sword, activated it, and gestured towards the Covenant cruisers majestically positioned up in the sky.

"Forward. March."

After about two hours the brothers were in the valley, a few hundred meters from the gravity lifts of the Covenant ships. Hundreds of Covenant, Unngoy, Sangheili, Unngoy, Hugnarok inspecting wiring and power conduits, no Kig-Yar though, this somewhat scared Kalimee.

"The Prophets have betrayed us," he said as they walked.

"Quiet! Zogarth hissed. "The Holy Ones are the source of all lights. Thou in faith will keep us safe."

"Lieutenant," Norman whispered in Kalimee's mind. "New contacts, Brutes." His host said nothing, doing so would betray them.

At the foot of a grav lift, Kalimee saw them, five Brutes, all carrying what appeared to be their signature "Brute Shot" grenade launchers. His Brother must have seen them too for he motioned everyone to stop and promptly turned around. The Brutes marched in a five-across formation, each a little behind the one closer to the center. At a distance of about three meters they stopped; the lead Brute spoke.

"Orders from the Prophet, kill the prisoner at once."

Field Master Kalimee snarled, "No! He has not been properly interrogated.!"

"Step aside, Sangheili." For a few anxious moments no one moved or said a word. Finally, Zogarth stepped about two meters to the side and the Kig-Yar did the same.

The Brutes raised their weapons and prepared to fire.

Kalimee closed his eyes, and waited for death. All he heard was a roar, two Sangheili eyes opened, as Field Master Zogarth Kalimee dived in front of his younger brother, as five grenades fired in unison. The first three which struck quickly knocked down the shields of the Gold-clad General, the next blew him apart, pieces of metal and flesh flew everywhere.

After watching his brother die, Kalimee used the momentary confusion to dive toward his weapons. Grabbing his two plasma rifles, he turned and held down both triggers, releasing a steady stream of blue plasma; the lead Brute threw down its weapons as two more grenades were fired his way.

Kalimee side-stepped and managed to get another second of fire in before the lead Brute knocked away the rifles and reached for Kalimee's neck, he was pinned.

Struggling to keep the Brute away from his neck, and hoping for shield recharge, Kalimee dared a look, the rest of the Covenant troops were in varied states of order. The Unngoy and some of the minor Sangheili ran. The more senior troops pulled out their weapons, plasma fire streamed in from all directions. The Brute's hold tightened.

Over the roaring and firing, Kalimee heard two distinctive cracks, and the Brute staggered, its grip lossening and brain flying in random directions. Kalimee rolled to his left right before the Brute's lifeless corpse fell. One other Brute was already dead from the loyalists' fire, but another charged. Kalimee elbowed the Bute in the head twice, befor two more cracks downed it.

Daring another glance, Hakimee stood thirty meters away, his sniper rifle still smoking. The rest of the 305th charged. Kalimee grabbed hold of his brother's sword, checked to see that it still worked, and thrust it into the back of a confused Jirlhanae. It groaned and fell. Kalimee's attention then turned his attention to the remaining, but it to was dead, the blue haze sorrounding the body sudgesting plasma grenades.

"Excellency!" Hogarth Hakimee exclaimed as he ran up. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and produced Kalimee's BR55. He took hold of it.

"How did you find me?" he asked quietly.

"We followed the Cruisers." Kalimee nodded. "Causalties?"

"One, Excellency. A Jackal. Grenade." Kalimee shook his head.

"You shouldn't have come." He noticed that his lieutenat wasn't listening. The Sangheili stiffened his pose and raised his rifle. The 305th raised their weapons as twenty Covenant Elites, mostly in blue and red, but three Honor Guards were in center.

"Put down your weapons," Kalimee whispered.

As the 305th began to comply, one of the Honor Guards raised a hand.

"No Major, keep. It is dangerous here." Kalimee clicked his mandibles in suspicion and awe.

"Come," the guard said coldly.

The ride up the gravity lift was uneventful, although it took two trips to raise the five Unngoy, twenty-two Kig-Yar, and two Sangheili of the 305th Drop Jet Platoon. The Honor Guards motioned to follow through a maze of corridors, all in a Covenant purple. Kalimee had not been inside a Covenant warship since his promotion to Major following the Battle of Reach nine months before. Kalimee could not help the notice the absence of Kig-Yar, the blood staining the corridors, and the Jirlhanae body being dragged by three Unngoy.

After about eight units the Guards left the renegades at the entrance to the ship's control room. Two Honor Guards stood guard.

"Present your identification." A guard announced gruffly.

"Kalimee, Kartek. First Lieutenant. 305th Drop Jet Platoon. Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division Three, United Nations Space Command. The Guard nodded.

"You may enter, the Councilior has been expecting you. Your troops may wait outside.

"Councilior?" Kalimee cautiously walked in, his hand hovering above his rifle.

It was like any other control room, an elevated platform between to trenches, from which the Ship Master could view a range of information and command the ship. Two of his race stood on the platform. One wore golden armor, most likely the Ship Master. The other wore the blue-silver armor and distinctive headpiece of an Elite Councilior. The two turned.

Kalimee's mandible opened as wide as his body could make them. "Ship Master Ecktumee?" The gold nodded.

"Major Kartek Kalimee. Pleased I am to see you after all this time. Much has happened since you left the Covenant.

"We hardly have time for formalities, Ship Master." The Councilior groaned. He turned to the shocked Kalimee.

"Welcome to the _Enlightened Grace, _Major." The Councilior saw Master Sergeant Hoke and the rest of his brethren. He scowled.

"What are the Kig-Yar doing here?" he demanded.

"They are friends…Excellency." The councilior sighed and nodded.

"Very well then. I am Donto Dantoomee, formerly of the Covenant High Council, welcome to my flagship.

"W-What's going on?" Kalimee asked. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"The Prophets have betrayed us. We our vengenat for our Brothers' blood. The Brutes will pay for what they did on High Charity. That is why I am glad to see you.

"Some, did not heed the truth," Kalimee thought of his dead brother. "Others, chose not to resist. I have chosen the path of salvation. To atone for our sins and those whom we have lost. I killed a Prophet today, slaughtered his Jirlhanae guards. We are yet to scratch the suface. There are many things we have not done right and may never be able to."

"What do you want me for?" Kalimee asked.

"Ah, that is the important part."


	7. The Gift And The Return

A/N: Sorry for the wait. The computer I've been writing on had technical problems. (Both PCI's slots broke) It then took a while to find a network cable. Summer should allow me to write more. So I will write the sequel and a backstory simultaniously and see how it goes.

The _Enlightened Grace _disengaged its gravity lift, raised its sheilds, and began to climb into the sky above the wind swept plains of Cartairus. Kalimee could faintly hear footsteps behind him.

"Excellency."

"Lieutenant," Kalimee said quietly as he recognized the voice.

"Four Units methane." Kalimee turned and nodded gravely. Lieutenant Kartek Kalimee imitated a formal military turn and left the room.

After a brief walk Kalimee found himself back in the Control room of the _Enlightened Grace._ Ship Master Ecktumee and the Councilor were busy studying technical readouts. Ecktumee rose a hand to greet him.

"Kalimee." Kalimee braced himself.

"I require food nipple and methane for my Grunts."

Ecktumee eyes slowly pulsated as he thought.

"Yes, round up your Unggoy and follow me." The two Sangheili left the cavernous room.

A few uneventful units passed and the _Enlightened Grace _and her sister the _Reverent Prophet _reached the orbit of Cartairus.

"Assault Carrier ahead Excellency!" Ecktumee's screech filled the near empty control room.

"Care to elaborate on that Ship Master?" Dantoomee said gruffly.

"Assault Carrier twelve hundred units distance, I think it's the _Exalted Vengeance." _

"Take her out." Ecktumee began issuing orders over various intercoms.

"Charge turrets 2 and 4, I want _Reverent Prophet _to do the same. Engine room: Increase reactor output to maximum safe level minus five."

"Six hundred units and closing Ship Master."

One of the technical holographic readouts on a Covenant or Separatist warship was a display showing the status of all weaponry. The readouts for torpedo turrets 2 and 4 turned blue indicating they were ready to fire.

"Launch Torpedos!"

Two white-hot javelins of plasma hurled out of the mighty the cruiser and raced towards the Covenant Assault Carrier.

The massive yet graceful form of the massive ship began to reveal more of itself.

"They're showing us their starboard side…"

"Let's see why Major."

"She's warming her pulse lasers," Ecktumee said quietly.

"Time to impact?

"Four seconds, Excellency. Collison in seven.

The carrier struck. Four line of light streamed out and hit the _Enlightened Grace _in the nose. The shields flared but quiclkly dissipated the energy.

"Shields down to 53 Excellency. Wait- Impact!"

Four lances, two from each cruiser struck. The first two hit a few hundred meters aft of the ship's nose. The shields flared and died, and black spots appeared. The _Prophet's _torpedos struck two and a half seconds later, neatly drilling through the Covenant Assault Carrier. Atmosphere vented and fireball engulfed the rear half of the ship.

"She's breaking up!" Kalimee yelled.

"Emergency thrusters!" Ecktumee shrieked. The ship answered and the burning carrier did not collide with the _Enlightened Grace._ The awed silence was not broken for several long minutes.

"Now what?" Hakimee asked.

"We go to Earth." Dantoomee said sternly.

"But we don't have a transponder!" Ecktumee loudly pointed out.

"Kalimee is an officer in the Human military. They will let us in. Set course for the Human homeworld."

A few units after accelerating into slipspace, the sleepy control room of the _Enlightened Grace _awoke to a buzz of static and shots of plasma.

_This is…….Three. Jirlhanae……………..help. Send reinforce…..quickly…no! _A few plasma shots rounded out the minutes. Everyone exchanged nervous glances.

"I'll go," Kalimee spoke.

"No," Ecktumee responded. "I'll send another security team."

"Don't. I must repay you for what you've done." Kalimee turned to walk out but was stopped by the Councilor.

"Take my blade. You'll need it."

It was a brief walk to the patrol area of Security Team Three. It was eeriely silent as the olive Elite walked past bodies and puddles of blood. The silence was in its own eerie way deafening. Kalimee barely heard the steps of a simian.

Kalimee slowly turned around. Before he could make a complete turn a grenade hit him on his right shoulder. The explosion briefly clouded Kalimee's vision.

A lone Honor Guard Captain stood ten meters away. It charged.

Kalimee raised his rifle and was able to get off two bursts before he was hit.Kalimee raised his rifle and was able to get off two bursts before he was hit.

The Brute smacked Kalimee in the mouth, his shields flared and absorbed much of the shock but he still fell to the floor. The Brute standing over him now now turned the grenade laucher and thrust the blade into the Elite's chest.

Kalimee's remaining shield strenght collapsed and the blade slid through flesh and armor, the pull tore through his insides. The world was made dark.

"_Kartek. Kartek"._

_Lieutenant Kartek Kalimee slowly opened his eyes. The images flooding in were blurry at first but soon cleared. The tranquil sights and sounds of his homeworld sorrounded him. A fellow Sangheili, this one in gold armor, stood over him. It was his father._

_"Hold on. The Parasite could not destroy you. You can still win."_

_Another Sangheili joined the pair. It was his brother._

_"Use the blade, Kartek. Use the blade." The darkness returned._

After regaining his senses, Kalimee could see the Brute prepare to strike again. He rolled over a complete rotation, activated the energy sword in his right hand, and thrust through into the Brute.

It snarled and fought the blade. Kalimee used all his strenght to pull out the sword. The enraged Brute charged. Kalimee sidestepped, and lunged to the enemy's back. The beast went down with a loud thud echoing through the ship. The Victor limped away.

A few human hours later the _Enlightened Grace _and its sister left the mysterious realm of slipspace and entered a high orbit of Earth. The wall of Orbital Defense Platforms and phalanx of UNSC warships was no smaller than when Kalimee had first seen it nearly ten months earlier.

After finally configuring the ship's communciations suite to be compatible with UNSC frequencies, Kalimee listened in to ascertain what his reception would be.

_"Unknow contacts, One-Three-Five, four hundred kilometers!"_

_"It's Brute. Take it down. Morocco, prepare to-"_

"This is Lieutenant Kalimee of the United Nations Space Command," Kalimee spoke as calmly as possible into the comm. "Hold fire. Repeat, Hold Fire!"

Whispers and sighs fogged the transmission for a few seconds, then the voice of Fleet Admiral Terrence Lord Hood.

"_That's 305th, you said they went awol. No No, let them land. We'll see if they're Elite. Unknown vessel, you're clear. Feel free to send some guys over. Cairo out."_

"So far the Humans are letting us in," Ecktumee muttered. "Let's hope it stays that way."

It took four Phantoms to transport the 30th, Councilor Dantoomee, and his honor guard to the _Cairo._ They were received in the main control room.

"Lieutenant Kalimee, Lieutenant Hakimee. Welcome back."

"Pleased to be here, sir."

"Good soldier. Now then…" Hood said thoughtfully. "What the hell went on that op?" Kalimee explained about the mission, the recording, and the linking up with the isolated garrison and the return home."

"Jesus-Thank you."

"Thank you, sir." Kalimee and his second saluted, turned, and left to greet what awaited them.

To be continued…


End file.
